Moving Away?
by Sapphire Sprite
Summary: OneShot. Kagome is moving away...and everyone's very sad. But there's something strange about her on the last day together...R&R! No fluff...I can't stand it. Rating just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own InuYasha, for the genius Rumiko Takahashi owns him and everyone else...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A/N: OK, this is my first one-shot. Be nice! The story's from Shippo's point of view.

* * *

Today was a wonderful day! We were all having a picnic in a nice sunny meadow, near the well where Kagome comes and goes. Well, Kagome's not here yet...but we were enjoying ourselves a lot. Kikyo, Sesshomaru & Co. was no where in sight. Kagome had given me sweets yesterday, and I still had some left. If this was what they ate in Kagome's world, I'd love to go there! I reached into my pocket for the little ball-thingy with a stick attached to it. _Lollipops,_ Kagome had called them. Well, whatever they were called, they were absolutely delicious!

InuYasha was lying down and taking a "nap." As soon as Kagome's in sight, or he smells her near, he'll be begging for...what's it called? The...ramen? Well, he'll be begging for it, and he'll be sat a _lot._

Sango was lying down with Kirara. Kirara was sleeping, and so was Sango.

Miroku was in a ditch Sango had made for punishment. As usual, he'd done it, and had the red handprint on his cheek. Too bad for him! You could've just climbed out, but he'd made a fool of himself on his efforts to get out. He was yelling for Sango at the top of his lungs, but unfortunately for him, Sango was far away and fast asleep.

Now, this was a perfect day for sunbathing. I lied down to soak up the warm sun, which was high up in the air today.

**_

* * *

CRASH. What was that? I was sleeping...so that must be InuYasha getting sat down. I was right. Maybe eavesdropping on them will get a few laughs out of me. I went and hid in the bushes near InuYasha and Kagome._**

"WHAT! You want more RAMEN!" Kagome screeched. "Don't you know that I spent _hours _cooking this and you want RAMEN! YOU SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL! Ramen can be made in _three minutes_! Do you hear that! **_THREE MINUTES!"_**

"Feh. Time matters to pathetic _humans._ We demons have lots of time!"

"Don't you forget you're a _hanyou, _InuYasha. A _hanyou._" Kagome reminded him sweetly.

"I'm half a demon, too."

"Also half a human."

"And I'm very proud of it." InuYasha's sarcastic tone rang out.

"OSUWARI, InuYasha!" Kagome finally lost her temper **(A/N: If you're wondering, osuwari is "sit" in Japanese)**. **_"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSI-T!"_**

Sango finally woke up to the sound. "Let's go, Kirara!" She yelled, and flew off to the source of the sound, thinking it was danger.

"Sango! Don't forget about me!" Miroku cried out. Sadly, Sango didn't hear him.

"Umm...Kagome..." Sango gasped when she got there. It was a strange scene. Kagome was triumphantly standing beside a huge hole. Sango was standing there with her mouth wide open. Kirara was turning back to the little kitty again.

"He wanted _ramen!_ I made all this food and he wants _ramen!_" Kagome fumed.

"Well, he's addicted to it." I piped up, coming out.

"Yeah, it's like alcohol." Kagome said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something in my world." Kagome answered. "It makes people drunk and act strange."

"But doesn't InuYasha _always_ act strange?" I asked.

"I guess so." Kagome remarked, and then burst into tears.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I-I'm going to be moving away!" Kagome sobbed.

"Moving away where?" I asked.

"Somewhere...but it means I can't come here anymore...I'll leave the Shikon Shards at the house, so the new people can use them to get in here..."

"NO!" We all shouted.

"But it's true...I just HAD to make a picnic lunch...for our last day together, you know?"

"Bye, Kagome..." I told her.

"Then can I have some of that stuff?" InuYasha asked hopefully.

"Yes...I guess so."

Miroku, who had finally gotten out of the hole, muddy and sooty, gasped, "InuYasha! You should be ashamed of yourself. It's Kagome's last day here!"

"Yeah, you should at least eat some of her food and say it's good." I said.

By the end of the day, however, everyone was sobbing. Well, almost.

"Good bye..." We said. Then Kagome burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha said, who never really felt emotions much in the first place, in my opinion.

"You and everyone else! You were all sobbing...for nothing! April Fools! I'm not moving." She said. We were all confused. "April Fools?" Sango asked.

"You see, we make a joke on the first of April." Kagome explained.

"Then does that mean I ate all your food for nothing? InuYasha asked, dejected. I could tell Kagome was going to get really mad...and InuYasha was going to get an awful sitting down. Sure enough, I was right.

**_"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"_** Kagome bellowed. All of us laughed, Miroku and me especially. Miroku had been trapped in a hole...now it was InuYasha. For me, I was laughing because of all those times he had hit me on the head to get his own way.

"Bye, Kagome!" We shouted as Kagome dropped into the well. "See you tomorrow!"

**The End**


End file.
